Clark flashpoint one-shot
by ArminSoulmate
Summary: I would never think such a good beginning could have such a terrible ending
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) this one shot takes place during the last two episodes. I can't find a clark story so I decided to make a one-shot. It probably won't follow the plot word for word. Could you please comment and tell me what you think? please?

I'm walking with clark, dean, and mira around town. Looking for prom and party stuff. We're walking to the car so we can go get the permitt for the party. I'm holding hands with Clark, I can't beileve we've been dating for 2 years. This will be amazing!  
>"Hey lizzie you done day dreaming?" I heard Dean ask.<br>"Huh?" I looked around, notice Mira, Clark, and Dean trying not to laugh. "Oh shut up!" I said. Mira and Dean laughed. While Clark just pulled me closer to him, he kissed my forehead. Which caused me to giggle.  
>"Oh I'm sorry did I upset you?" Dean teased me.<br>"Come on man stop." Clark told Dean. Dean put his hands up in mock surrender.  
>"Anyway, you and Clark are going to be matching right?" Mira asked me. I looked at her and answered "We better be otherwise I think we would look kind of stupid."<br>"You do have a point." Clark said. We finally got to the car.  
>"Well I think I'm gonna go with clark." I said.<br>"All right, I think me and Mira are gonna walk around some more." Dean replied.  
>"Sounds like a plan bye guys. Come on Liz." Clark said as he was walking to the car.<br>"Okay well bye weirdos!" I said to Mira and Dean while giving them each a hug. Then I got into the car with. As he started the car he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckle. We made our way to city hall.

"What you thinking about?" I asked clark. While squeezing his hand.

"Oh nothing" He responded squeezing my hand back. "Just how I got you to go out with me." I giggled.

"Do you want me to explain it to you?" I questioned him.

"Yes I would love for you to explain it to me." He answered. While glancing at me with a smile.

"Ok, well I was walking around school with derek minding my own buisness when you "casually" I did air quotes around casually. "Pulled me to the side asked me on a date. It just went from there."

"Why the air quotes around casually?" he asked.

"Oh because you weren't exactly suttle when you were pulling me to the side." I said giving him a look.

"Well the guy wouldn't back off." He defended himself while squezzing my hand.

"True, true." I said, trying not to laugh. Clark pulled into the parking garage of city hall. We parked near one of the cement pillars so that when we came back it would be easy to find. As i was turning to give clark a peck on the lips before we got out. I felt immense pain as my vision faded to black. The last i saw being Clark trying to get to me.

Clark P.O.V  
>I woke up. To hear someone calling my name. I looked around to see what was going on. I recognized the voice as my dads.<br>"Clark we're going to get you out ok we'll get you out." I heard him say.  
>"Wait!" I said as loud as I could, I barely made a sound.<br>"What is it buddy?" My dad replied.  
>"L-lizzie" I said trying to move towards the passenger seat.<br>"Clark don't try to move ok we'll get you both out." He said cautiously.  
>"No her first." I demanded.<br>"Clark we can't get to her without getting you out first ok." He informed me.  
>I didn't answer I just kept on looking at my lizzie. In the seat next to me, I can see her face a bit from where I am. I've never realized how small she is until now. She isn't moving. I can't tell if she's breathing or not. I hear something happening but I'm focused on her. Why couldn't I protect her.<br>Suddenly I feel myself being pulled out of the car. I see my dad, he's telling me I'm gonna be ok that everything's ok, but it's not. My lizzie is hurt. I want to help so bad but I can't.  
>"Get her out please!" I plead to my dad.<br>"I'm going to buddy your gonna be fine." he says. "Lizzie is going to be fine." he emphases.  
>I hear the same noise that I heard before they got me out once again. I look over to see them pulling her out of the car. She doesn't look good she isn't awake and she has blood on her shirt. I really want to get closer to her but I'm pushed into the ambulance. I try to sit up but the paramedic pushes me back down I try again same result.<br>"Clark I need you to calm down ok, she's going to the same hospital as you, but I can't help her unless you calm down and let the paramedics do their job." he says sternly.

I look at him, I can tell he is worried too. though not as much as I am. I look at her on the gurney, her eyes are closed, she looks so pale. I can't help but worry more but I know my dad is right. So I stop ,lay down, and let the paramedics do their job.

-Hospital-

When we get to the hospital I'm laying on a bed, in a room, by myself.


	2. Ending

Clark's P.O.V  
>I don't really know what to make of this. I don't know is Liz is OK yet and every time I try to get out of this stupid hospital bed I feel pain shoot up from different places. Then I hear the sound of footsteps getting closer to my room. My dad walks in.<p>

"Hey buddy, you doing OK?" He asks me as he walks in the door.

"Wheres Lizzie?" I ask, not even answering his question. He walks over to my bed and sits down in a chair besides it.

"Well?" I ask, getting impatient.

"Listen buddy I need you to lay down so you don't hurt yourself more." He tells me trying to get me to lay back on the bed. I don't want to though. I want to know where my Lizzie is.

"Dad, where is she?" I ask again.

"They took her into another room shes unconscious still and they don't know when she'll wake up." He tells me. "She hit her head pretty hard I guess."

I can't comprehend what he is saying to me I stopped listening after he said she was unconscious. My Lizzie may not wake up again. I don't know how I can deal with everything in my life without her with me.

"Can I see her?" I ask quickly.

"I don't know bud, are you up for it?" He asks me.

"Of course I am, I'm fine." I say while sitting up from my laying down position and moving towards the edge of the bed. My dad leaves to get me a wheel chair since he doesn't think I can walk on my own. After he gets me a wheelchair he takes me to Lizzie's room which is only 2 away from mine.

"OK I'll be back in a bit OK." My dad tells me as he pushes me to the side of Lizzie's bed, and he leaves after that.

I grab her hand with both of mine and squeeze. She is so cold and pale now. Well shes always been pale but this is different. Not the cute pale that she usually is more sickly. She has a mask on her face to so she can get oxygen I guess. I just sit beside her bed holding her hand until I fall asleep.

I wake up to someone squeezing my hand. I sit up and see that I'm still holding Lizzie's hand in mine. I look up at her.

"Liz? Babe?" I question squeezing her hand back. She squeezes my hand again

"OK your squeezing my hand." I kiss her hand. "And that's beautiful but can you open your eyes Liz?"

She squeezes my hand some more.

"Come on I know you can do it." I say squeezing her hand back.

"Show me those beautiful eyes." I say desperately.

She opens her eyes a little but closes them immediately after. Once she gets use to the lights she turns to me.

"Hey." I kiss her forehead.

"Hey" She says in a whisper voice.

I caress her cheek, she leans into my hand.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again." I tell her while she just smiles at me.

"Hey it's OK" she grabs my hand that was caressing her face and kisses it. "I'm OK now go back to sleep you look like you need it."

"OK." I kiss her forehead and lay my head back on her bed. She starts messing with my hair. I fall asleep with a smile on my face knowing that My Lizzie is alright.


End file.
